Kurt Always Knows
by Brunette7899
Summary: Blaine has a really stressful week and Kurt takes his mind off things. Really just a long smutty oneshot, orgasm denial, serious spanking, minor breathplay, dirty talk, minor bondage, sex toys, rimming, D/s elements, comeswap, top!Kurt, schmoop at the end


Between missing Kurt, the fight with his parents, and upcoming finals, Blaine had been having one hell of a week and wanted nothing more than to be taken care of in a way only Kurt could. Kurt and Blaine had come back to Kurt's house after stopping for coffee. Kurt's parents were away for the weekend and Blaine was planning to spend the night.

Blaine had been needing something all week and luckily he didn't even have to ask Kurt, but then he hasn't had to ask since the first few times they did this. Kurt just knows, he always knows, it's been almost a year and a half and they know each other as well as they know themselves. Sometimes Blaine thinks he knows Kurt better than he knows himself.

The second they had entered his room, Kurt pushed him up against the door by his throat, only just tightening his hand enough to threaten. As expected, Blaine sagged against the door and looked up at Kurt, hazel eyes bright with something like hope and gratitude.

Kurt just held him there for a moment, then leaned in and licked a line across Blaine's throat just above his fingers and up to Blaine's ear, biting the lobe just hard enough to be on the right side of the threshold of pain. Blaine stood, stock still with his head tipped back against the door as Kurt licked his neck and palmed his erection through his jeans, and breathed Kurt in. To Blaine, Kurt's smell made him feel safe and loved and home, exactly what Blaine needed at the moment, so Blaine breathed in the comforting smell and waited.

Kurt pulled back to look into Blaine's eyes, "Squeeze my hip twice if you need me to let up, three times if you need me to stop. Do you understand?"

Blaine immediately wondered why their safe word wouldn't suffice, but despite his confusion he nodded once, looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

Apparently satisfied, Kurt moved down to Blaine's mouth, softly trailing his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip, breathing against him, barely pressing their lips together, but pulling away each time Blaine tried for more. When Blaine tried to initiate a kiss, Kurt would tighten his grip on Blaine's throat. Slowly, as his oxygen supply was limited more and more, Blaine began to feel lightheaded, throat working silently as he attempted to plead for Kurt to kiss him.

Kurt loosened his hand enough for Blaine to take one shuttering breath, and Blaine used that moment to beg Kurt.

"Please, Kurt, please I just, kiss me, please," Blaine gasped brokenly. Kurt leaned into the plea.

"God Blaine, you sound so beautiful when you beg for me," Kurt said and pressed their lips together softly.

Kurt kept a forceful grip on his throat as his tongue snaked into Blaine's mouth, tenderly caressing his own, just a beautiful moment where Kurt told him how much he loved him through soft flicks of his tongue and light nibbles on his lower lip.

Suddenly, Kurt's hand tightened further on Blaine's throat and he bit down hard on Blaine's bottom lip, nearly hard enough to break the skin.

To Blaine, it felt like a promise.

Keeping his right hand on Blaine's throat and lacing his left into Blaine's hair, pulling hard enough to elicit a broken moan. Kurt dragged him over to the bed, harshly shoving him down on it. Kurt pulled both hands off of Blaine and stood in front of him by the bed, arms crossed, eyes boring into him.

Why was Kurt stopping? Had Blaine disappointed him? He knew better than to ask and continued to lay on the bed, on display for Kurt, his erection pushing painfully against his zipper, panting as he became used to breathing again.

Kurt continued to stare at him, eyes occasionally sweeping down the length of his body, with a look that Blaine could only describe as a combination of lust and indifference. Finally, after what felt like hours, Kurt finally spoke.

"Clothes off. On your stomach, arms and legs spread. You have thirty seconds."

Blaine tore his shirt over his head, shucking off his remaining clothes before diving, face-first, onto the bed, throwing his legs open, just as Kurt told him to.

Yanking Blaine's head back with a sharp tug, to the point where the strain on his neck was almost painful and his breathing became restricted once more, Kurt leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Good boy, obeying me like that. But then, you couldn't disobey me, could you?"

Blaine shook his head as best he could with Kurt's tight grip on his hair, whimpering, as he said no.

"Why Blaine? Why do you do anything I tell you? What are you?"

"Because I'm yours. I'm your slut, and I belong to you and because I love you and-" Kurt cut off Blaine's words as he gripped Blaine's hair and twisted his head to the side to kiss him. This time, there was nothing gentle about the kiss, Kurt's tongue forced its way into his mouth, teeth scraping, biting his lips. Blaine was helpless to do anything beyond kiss Kurt back desperately and take everything he was given.

The kiss was over far too soon; Kurt pulled away and, using his grip on Blaine's hair, shoved his head down into the soft pillows in front of him.

Kurt slowly ran his hands along Blaine's body, starting with his shoulders, moving down his back until he reached his ass where he paused briefly to kneed the flesh there. He continued his exploration down Blaine's thighs until he reached his calves, moving back up he dragged his nails sharply up the inside of both of Blaine's thighs until he reached his ass.

He leaned forward, licking a random pattern on Blaine's back with the tip of his tongue. Kurt followed that trail with his mouth, lips just barely touching Blaine's flesh, hot air ghosting over cold trails on his back. He continued to drag his mouth along Blaine's back, moving so lightly that Blaine almost couldn't feel it before sinking his teeth sharply into Blaine's back.

Kurt sucked on the skin between his teeth to leave a mark, eventually letting go to drag his nails over the abused area.

Kurt swiped his tongue into Blaine's crack hinting at the idea of licking over his hole before bringing his hand down on Blaine's ass. Blaine let out a loud moan at the contact and turned his head to look back at Kurt an unasked question on his lips. The second Blaine lifted his head, Kurt reached up and shoved his head back into the pillows.

"Blaine, no peeking. If you look I'll stop and leave you here. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Kurt."

"Good, now, shut up," he said as he brought his hand down on Blaine's ass again and again, varying the speed and strength of the hits. Never too hard, this was just the warm up, just to show Blaine what he had in store. With every hit, Blaine's ass flexed in response to the slap before his muscles relaxed and he shoved his ass back towards Kurt, silently asking for more. "You're being such a good boy Blaine, I'm so proud of you."

Blaine wanted nothing more in that moment than to please Kurt, to hear Kurt call him a good boy and beautiful and tell him how much he loved him. To tell him how proud he was of Blaine for taking whatever he decided to dish out, and he didn't want Kurt to stop.

Blaine needed this, maybe even more than Kurt did, he needed to give up all control and sink into that beautiful space where everything was Kurt and he was all that mattered.

He spent so much time trying to make everyone happy, trying to be in control of every detail so that nobody would be let down, but sometimes he couldn't do it anymore. Sometimes, Blaine needed to give up that control. To just let go and let Kurt have it, because in those moments, he was free. The only person he had to make happy at times like this was Kurt, and he knew that he could. Kurt told him he could, and Blaine would always believe that. And because Blaine trusted him, Kurt would always be able to do this for him. To put him in this head space.

The place where all he needed to worry about was doing exactly what Kurt said and focus on the feeling of being dominated and owned by Kurt. Only the physical sensations were important when he got to this stage, his mind felt as though it were flying away, separate from his body.

Like being free.

Free of all obligations and stress and everything that is weighing him down outside of this room.

Kurt smacked him again on his ass, this time running his fingers slowly along Blaine's crack, dipping in to press between his cheeks. The next spank he ran his hand down afterwards, letting his fingers run in and press over Blaine's hole. He reached his hand underneath Blaine to feel how hard he was, "You really love this don't you, slut? Look how fucking hard you are for me and I've barely even touched you yet."

Blaine whimpered, he wanted so badly for Kurt to do something more than just spank him and tease his crack, but Kurt just kept running his hands over Blaine's ass, ghosting between his cheeks and occasionally touching his hole, never anything more. Never anything akin to the stimulation that Blaine truly needed.

Kurt smacked Blaine sharply twice on each cheek before letting go completely. Blaine let out a noise of frustration at the loss of Kurt's touch as Kurt leaned over the side of the bed to lift something off the floor. Blaine didn't know exactly what it was as he wasn't allowed to look, but he knew he was about to find out.

"Get up on your knees Blaine."

Blaine scrambled to comply with Kurt's orders, pulling his knees underneath him and spreading his legs once again.

He felt something supple and about an inch wide trail over his ass, taking a moment to think about what it might be, he heard the tell-tale clink of a belt buckle. Kurt was going to use a belt on him.

Blaine wanted to turn around and thank Kurt, to kiss him and tell him how much he loved him for this. "Kurt, please, your belt-"

Kurt cut him off with a sharp smack to the inside of his thigh. "Blaine, I told you to shut your mouth."

Another slap.

Blaine bit the pillow to keep from asking Kurt again. Kurt had made it clear many times that Blaine wasn't in any position to make requests.

Kurt trailed the belt over Blaine's ass again. He pulled away for a moment, just long enough to fold the belt in half, grasping the buckle and the tail in his hand, and brought it down hard across the width of Blaine's ass, being sure to hit both cheeks.

Blaine threw his head back, letting out a cry of mixed pain and pleasure. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, but all he felt was calm and a burning desire for more.

"You were doing so well for a while there Blaine. You hadn't looked or talked or done anything else I told you not to. You were just lying there, taking everything I gave you and happily waiting for more. But then you had to go break a rule, and you know I just can't tolerate that."

Kurt brought the belt down again, this time on the inside of Blaine's left thigh, then pulling it back and hitting his right one as well.

"I was only going to make you take five, but now, I'm going to say ten."

Blaine whimpered again, he was so hard it was painful and he couldn't do anything about it. Couldn't touch himself, certainly couldn't beg Kurt. All he could do was to follow Kurt's orders and pray that he would be rewarded soon.

"Oh, and Blaine? One more thing," Kurt trailed off, leaning forward to nip at the shell of Blaine's ear before whispering, "count."

Fuck, Kurt was giving him permission to speak, but only numbers. Kurt was testing him; he knew how hard it was for Blaine to control himself during spankings. Blaine had to though, he had to control himself, to make Kurt proud or Kurt would never give him what he wanted, what he needed.

The first hit came on Blaine's right cheek; it burned hot, like flames licking at his skin. It was perfect. The pain quickly faded into pleasure, pure and simple and just what Blaine needed. He let out a sigh in response, a small smile gracing his face, "One"

The left cheek.

"Two."

Across the middle of both cheeks.

"Three."

That same indescribable feeling of pleasure and happiness washed over Blaine with each hit sending Blaine further into that place where he let go of all of his hang-ups, all of his concerns, and lived in the moment for a change.

The fourth and fifth hits came across the inside of his thighs. He had expected them on his ass, not the tender flesh inside his thighs.

"Five. Fuck, Kurt," Blaine groaned and oh shit, he hadn't meant to say that, he was in trouble, he just knew it.

Luckily for Blaine, it was as if Kurt could read his mind, he knew that Blaine had been surprised, was willing to give him another chance.

"Blaine, I'm going to give you one more chance, from here on out either say the word or shut the fuck up. All I want to hear is you counting, and those slutty little moans you make. This is your first and last warning, the next time you say something other than a number, I'm adding five more."

Part of Blaine wanted to disobey those orders, get the five extra hits, but as number six came down across his left cheek his cock gave a violent twitch, Blaine knew at that moment that what he really wanted was for Kurt to fuck him. He just had to behave during the next four and he would get what he wanted. Kurt would surely fuck him after this, if he was good.

"Six."

Kurt ran his fingers along the most recent mark, dragging his nails down it before leaning up to whisper in Blaine's ear, Kurt's hot breath causing him a full body shudder.

"Mmm, doing so well baby, I love you. Especially when you're like this for me. Spread out on the bed, nowhere to go, just laying here and taking whatever I give you. Moaning like a whore as I beat that tight little ass of yours. I'm gonna fuck you, you know that, right? Fuck your tight little ass right out, and then, once I've come inside you, if you're good, I'll let you come."

After Blaine counted off number seven, Kurt stopped to spread Blaine's cheeks and ran the belt down his crack. Kurt did this sometimes. He liked to keep Blaine on his toes, not let him know when the next hit would come, or where. Blaine loved not knowing, he loved the surprise of the harsh sound of leather on skin and the sharp sting he felt seconds later.

Kurt leaned forward and pulled Blaine's cheeks apart, being sure to dig his nails into Blaine's sore ass as he did it. He leaned in and licked broad slow stripes over Blaine's hole. Keeping his tongue loose, Kurt painted wide circles around the hole and pressed sucking kisses around the rim.

He then abruptly lifted his head and brought the belt down on Blaine's left ass cheek. There was a beat before Blaine managed to force out a breathless declaration, "Eight."

Kurt leaned down and licked over the red stripe on Blaine's cheek from where the belt just landed, punctuating the gesture with a sharp bite at the end. He then leaned in again and gently pressed his tongue down into Blaine's hole, feeling the muscle relax.

He hardened his tongue and shoved it into Blaine roughly, fucking in and out a few times. When Blaine started to push his ass back into Kurt's face he stopped again, Blaine whimpered at the loss of Kurt's tongue, thrusting his hips back and silently begging for more. He wouldn't ask, wasn't allowed to ask. Kurt sat up and left Blaine feeling cold, save for the heat radiating off his abused ass.

Blaine could feel Kurt's eyes boring into him as he sat on his haunches and simply watched Blaine shake from the stress on his muscles holding this position for so long, and the anticipation of the next hit.

Number nine came far too slowly, in Blaine's opinion. Kurt brought the belt down in the middle of Blaine's ass across both cheeks. Blaine bucked his hips again, forward to try and get some friction on his cock, and then backwards, because Kurt's tongue was there again. Lapping at his asshole, gently prodding before roughly thrusting his tongue in. This time though, Blaine felt a wet finger probe his hole.

He had no idea when Kurt had gotten lube, but Jesus, Kurt was finally going to finger him. Kurt circled Blaine's hole and pressed the tip of his finger in, just up to the first knuckle. Blaine pushed back, and that was when Kurt's hand disappeared and that glorious painful sting painted a stripe at the bottom of both ass cheeks, just where they met his thigh, where he was most sensitive. Blaine barely had the semblance of mind to moan out, "Ten."

Kurt placed the belt to the side and then leaned up Blaine's body to bite at his neck. The bite felt like reassurance, Kurt was still there and wasn't going anywhere, even if Blaine did fuck up a couple times today. At the same time, he shoved a finger inside of Blaine, stroking over his prostate causing Blaine to buck his hips and his cock to give a particularly hard twitch.

"Baby, was that enough for you or do you want more? Your ass looks so pretty, red stripes and handprints across it, some of the first ones are already bruising," Kurt purred as he placed his hand over one of the hand-shaped bruises and squeezed Blaine's ass. Blaine let out a high-pitched whimper, loving the feeling of Kurt playing with his marks. Marks that he had made, that showed Blaine was his.

Blaine definitely wouldn't be able to sit at all tonight, and it would be a little painful tomorrow, but he liked it that way. He liked to hurt for a few days after; it was like a reminder of Kurt when he wasn't around at Dalton. Every time he sat down he thought of Kurt and how amazing it was to have someone who loved him and would do this for him, and at the end would take the time to ask Blaine if he needed more, even if Blaine wasn't supposed to be in control.

He was sore, sure, but he needed more. He wanted it to feel like the spanking had just happened when he sits down tomorrow, wants a couch cushion to be hard to handle.

"More, Kurt. I need more. I want it to be almost unbearable tomorrow. I want it to hurt when I walk, when I sit, just more. Please, I'll do anything you want, just please."

"Shhh, it's okay baby, I'll give you what you need. You really shouldn't make promises like that though, that you'd do anything. The things I could do to you, make you do for me…but you'd love them anyway, you little whore."

Blaine gasped as Kurt rubbed against his prostate again at the exact moment he brought his hand down on Blaine's abused ass. He had never felt such a strong combination of pleasure and pain before; it felt like he was drowning in it.

Kurt thrust another finger in as he circled his tongue around the rim, and brought his hand down on Blaine's ass again. He began thrusting his fingers in and out of Blaine, being sure to occasionally graze his prostate and gently spank each of his cheeks in turn, before pulling them out completely.

He pulled Blaine's cheeks apart and stared at his hole for a moment, before diving back in, licking at Blaine's hole. He alternated his speed, occasionally dipping his tongue in before slowly circling the rim. Fucking his tongue all the way into Blaine so his nose was pressed against Blaine's body and circled his tongue as best he could inside Blaine.

Kurt spanked him again and again, not too hard, but enough for him to feel the sting from where each finger made contact. He pressed his fingers in at the end of each slap, kneading the flesh and rubbing in the heat from his hand, all the while.

Blaine didn't know what he was doing anymore, he just kept pushing back looking for more.

More of Kurt's tongue pressing deliciously inside him, the way he just barely scraped his teeth at the rim after taking more slow licks. The way he sometimes ventured down to Blaine's balls to gently lick at them or suck them into his mouth and roll them on his tongue, toying with the sensitive flesh there, making Blaine's entire body quiver and his muscles tighten up. Then Kurt would return back to Blaine's hole and those kitten licks with the tip of his tongue until Blaine's muscles relaxed again.

Suddenly, Blaine didn't know how or when it happened, but there were two fingers inside of him and Kurt smacked the underside of his left cheek hard enough to make Blaine lurch forward. Kurt knelt up then and grabbed Blaine by the shoulder, pulling him backwards and impaling him on his fingers, "I hope you're not trying to go anywhere, I'm not nearly done with you yet."

Blaine felt all his hopes dashed to pieces when Kurt said that, at least his hope to come soon, that was out the window.

Kurt licked a trail outlining what had to be one of the more fresh red marks on Blaine's ass and then blew cold air onto the trail of spit, which, combined with the forceful thrust of fingers inside of Blaine induced another full body shudder.

Kurt slid his fingers slowly in and out of Blaine, stopping at times to crook them up and press on his prostate while tracing around them with his tongue. He pressed his tongue against the rim, just the barest hint of pressure, as if he were going to slide his tongue in alongside his fingers.

Blaine thrust back, looking for more, more fingers, more thrusting, just more. He wanted Kurt to slide his tongue in next to his fingers. He wanted to feel the slight pain that comes when a new finger is inserted, the pressure followed by perfect release.

He wasn't getting any release though, every time he thought Kurt was going to give him more, he would simply pull out his fingers and replace them with his tongue, bringing his now free hand down hard on Blaine.

He varied the strength of the slaps, and the location. Sometimes they fell hard and stinging on the inside of his thighs, other times gentle on the roundest part of his cheeks. Kurt varied the speed and depth of his tongue as well, sometimes during the hardest slaps he would fuck his tongue deep into Blaine, other times he'd barely lick over his hole, so gentle it was almost unnoticeable, save for the fact that Blaine was on sensory overload.

Just when Blaine thought he couldn't take any more, Kurt lifted his head from where he was dragging his teeth down the inside of Blaine's bruised thigh and pulled his two fingers out of Blaine's ass. Blaine whined at the loss and moved his head to look back at Kurt before remembering that this was forbidden. He could get away with a lot, he'd be punished, yes, but he'd get away with it, but he couldn't turn around.

He instantly felt cold as Kurt pulled his body back and moved away from Blaine on the bed. He heard the sound of a bottle cap opening and at once felt hope and relief; Kurt was going to fuck him. Kurt crawled forward on the bed until he was kneeling behind Blaine and pressed a kiss to his lower back.

Blaine felt pressure at his hole and moaned, but instantly knew it wasn't Kurt. He knew the exact size and shape of Kurt, the way his rim stretched to accommodate him, that he curved just slightly to the left, the way it felt like he was burning up from the inside when Kurt slid into him, and the exact spots he hit when he entered Blaine for the first time. He knew how deep Kurt would get, and he knew the feeling of Kurt's bare skin inside him. This felt fucking amazing after waiting so long, but this wasn't Kurt. It was too short, too thin, and too cold.

Blaine let out a high pitched moan as this other cock, some toy of Kurt's, was pushed all the way inside him. He could feel the stretch and it was amazing, but not what he needed. What he really needed was Kurt. Kurt, who was sitting on his knees behind Blaine and watching the toy slide slowly in and out of Blaine's hole, Kurt, who was fucking evil and Blaine would never ever let him do this again, no matter how hot it was when he threw him against a door, wall, car hood, or really any stationary object.

Kurt thrust the toy in and out of Blaine slowly twice before pulling it out completely, teasing his hole with just the head of the dildo. He pulled Blaine's cheeks apart.

"Your hole looks so pretty like this, Blaine, open and clenching around nothing, just begging for me to shove this cock back inside you. It's not as big as I am, but I'm sure you know that already, given how often I fuck you, so you'll still feel nice and tight when I slide into you."

Kurt pressed the dildo back into Blaine, fucking him slow and deep, too slowly for Blaine's liking, but perfect for Kurt to watch it slide in and out of Blaine, as he shoved his ass backwards onto the toy.

Kurt could hear the broken muffled noises coming out of Blaine's mouth; leaning to the side he looked forward and realized that Blaine was biting a pillow. Not only that, but it looked as though Blaine's lip was red and raw from biting it while trying not to talk.

"Blaine, baby." Another deep thrust that brushed right past his prostate. "You can talk now, you can say anything you want. Doesn't mean I'm going to do what you ask, but I won't punish you for talking anymore."

"Thank you. Kurt. Thank you," Blaine sniveled as he wiped his eyes on the pillow and sniffled a bit, his eyes were watering from how hard he had bitten his lip earlier and the spanking Kurt had delivered. "I lo-"

"I love you too baby, so much. You're doing so well, too," Kurt said as he slid the toy almost all of the way out of Blaine and then shoved the entire length back in, causing Blaine to let out a scream of pleasure. "I love watching this, the way your tight little hole grips the dildo, like you're trying to keep it in. So fucking greedy, Blaine," Kurt said as he ran the fingers of his hand along Blaine's hole where it was wrapped around the dildo.

"You really would take anything I could give you and beg for more, wouldn't you? What if I were to slide my cock in next to this toy, get you really full, would you enjoy that? I know you would. I bet that still wouldn't be enough for you though, because your mouth would be empty, and I know how much you love having my cock in your mouth."

"I do," Blaine cried, his mouth watering at the thought, "but I want-" Kurt cut him off by shoving two of his fingers into Blaine's mouth. Blaine sucked on Kurt's fingers, running his tongue over them, and in between them, getting them wet. He was unsure of Kurt's purpose; they had lube, so why would Kurt put his fingers in Blaine's mouth? Blaine made a questioning noise around the fingers in his mouth.

"You know, I think that sounds like an excellent idea, don't you?" Kurt said, answering Blaine's unasked question, "I think I should fuck your mouth, because you really don't deserve to have me fuck you yet. But then look at you, sucking on my fingers while this cock is inside you, you really are such a cockslut. You would love to have me in your ass and your mouth at the same time, wouldn't you?"

Kurt shoved the toy in with another particularly hard thrust and Blaine let out a broken moan, nodding his head as best he could. Kurt paused for a minute to think, "You know what baby? I'm gonna give you just that, fill your mouth and your ass with cock at the same time. I'll just keep this toy in your ass while I fuck your pretty little mouth. And you know what Blaine, if you're lucky, I'll even come on your face."

Blaine's pained whimpers turned to moans at the idea of being able to have Kurt's cock in his mouth. The thought of Kurt coming on his face, marking him, was enough to make him feel like he could come.

He wouldn't though, Kurt hadn't told him he could yet, and Blaine knew better then to come without permission.

"You love that idea don't you? Such a fucking cumslut. My cumslut," Kurt said with a hint of pride in his voice as he ran his hand down Blaine's ass. He pressed his fingers into the bruises that had already formed on Blaine's ass, licking over one of the stripes again, lightly dragging his teeth and watching as Blaine shivered.

Kurt pushed the toy all the way into Blaine and then crawled on his knees to the head of the bed, lifting Blaine's head from the pillow and prompting him to put his weight onto his hands. Kurt ran his fingers gently through Blaine's curls, then tightened his grip as he attempted to lean forward to bring his mouth down to Kurt's cock, but Kurt held Blaine's head up by a tight grip in his hair, twisting so it was just this side of painful. The head of his cock sitting right in Blaine's face, mere inches from his mouth. If he would just let go of Blaine's hair, he could sink his mouth down around Kurt, take him into his throat like he wanted to so badly.

Instead, Kurt was holding him up and rubbing the head of his cock across Blaine's lower lip, leaving a trail of pre-cum in its wake. Blaine greedily swiped his tongue across his lower lip, savoring the taste of Kurt. Blaine looked up through long lashes as he attempted to convey everything he was feeling, silently begging Kurt for more.

Kurt laughed, but slowly brought Blaine's face down enough for him to lick at the head of Kurt's cock. Blaine had to keep his tongue out of his mouth to be able to reach Kurt as he licked circles around the head of his cock. Then, without warning, Kurt thrust his cock into Blaine's waiting mouth. He hit the back of Blaine's throat, causing him to gag and tear up. Wiping away Blaine's tears with his thumb, Kurt pressed his hand to Blaine's cheek, tilting his head upwards and he began to slide his cock in and out of Blaine's mouth.

"God Blaine, you're so damn good at this. Such a good cocksucker. I love the way you look with your lips stretched around me." Another thrust, slow and deep, pressing his cock into Blaine's throat, which relaxed to accommodate him. "And I love the way your eyes look too, you look so fucking hungry for my cock."

Blaine let out a soft moan that vibrated through Kurt's cock. He wiggled his ass, trying to get some form of stimulation from the stationary toy while looking up at Kurt again, attempting to signal to him. Kurt leaned forward over Blaine's back in an attempt to reach the toy that was still lodged inside Blaine, but quickly realized the position wouldn't be successful.

"Blaine, you need to do something for me." Kurt said as he pulled his cock out of Blaine's mouth with a wet pop, "You're going to fuck yourself with that toy while I fuck your mouth. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, Kurt. Anything you want," Blaine said as he brought his hand up to rest on Kurt's hip as he looked up at him.

Kurt tugged Blaine's hair.

"Did I say you could touch me?" he asked as he smacked Blaine's hand away.

"No, Kurt."

"So then why the fuck would you think that's okay?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry. "

"Yeah, well we'll see about that." A shiver ran down Blaine's spine at those words, anticipation and apprehension swirling together in his mind.

"Blaine, I want you to start slow, very, very slow."

Blaine slowly pulled the toy out of his ass until just the head was inside and then slowly worked it back in inch by glorious inch. As Blaine began to work himself on the toy, Kurt resumed fucking his mouth, alternating speeds to keep Blaine on his toes and make sure he never anticipated Kurt's next move.

Thrusting harshly into Blaine's throat, Kurt held him with his nose pressed against his lower abdomen, restricting Blaine's air with his cock. Blaine whimpered and immediately began fucking himself faster with the toy, his hand now moving outside of his control.

Kurt pulled his hips back, laughing slightly as Blaine tried to chase after him, even while taking deep gasping breaths through his nose.

"Wow, you really like that don't know? You love it when I choke you with my cock, look how fast you're fucking yourself right now. God, you're so fucking sexy, Blaine. I love you, love that you're mine." Kurt punctuated each sentence with another deep hard thrust. "Blaine, just tilt it down a little," Blaine's body lurched as he hit his prostate, "good, and slow down, you don't get to come until after I do."

Kurt had been teasing Blaine for so long with no stimulation at all that the first thrust into Blaine's waiting mouth had him on edge. With each thrust Blaine attempted to trail his tongue along Kurt's length, to run it around the head of Kurt's cock, do something more than just suck.

Kurt placed both hands on the sides of Blaine's face and started to move his hips with purpose. He jerked them forward quickly until Blaine finally gave up on trying to use his tongue on Kurt and instead just let himself be used, be taken. All the while fucking himself with the dildo, his prostate constantly stimulated making it extremely difficult for him to obey Kurt's orders not to come. He tried to focus all his attention on Kurt.

Abruptly, Kurt pulled out, "Baby, do that thing with your tongue that I like," Blaine ran his tongue over the tip of Kurt's cock causing Kurt to let out a rumbling groan form deep in his throat. Blaine flicked his tongue quickly back and forth across the tip and then running his tongue against the frenulum roughly. Kurt's hips jerked forward

"Fuck, baby just like that. Feels so fucking good, I'm so close."

Blaine whined and jerked his entire body forward trying to get to Kurt's cock, but found himself unable to move any closer to Kurt's cock due to Kurt's grip on his face. As Blaine lurched forward, Kurt simply twisted his head upwards to keep Blaine far enough from his cock that the best he could do was run his tongue along the head. Kurt slid one of his hands into Blaine's hair and grasped his shaft with the other jerking quickly. Blaine flicked his tongue as best he could and then simply opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out and letting Kurt rub his cock against it with every thrust through the circle of his fingers.

"Blaine, fuck, gonna come all over that pretty face."

Hot spurts of come painted Blaine's cheeks, chin, lips and nose. Kurt knelt above him panting as he opened his eyes to look down at Blaine and smiled, seeing that his hand was still working the toy inside him, even as he stretched his tongue as far as he could trying to lick the come off of his chin and cheeks.

"Such a good boy, you didn't even stop fucking yourself while I was coming all over you did you?" Blaine shook his head slowly while looking up at Kurt, "You really don't deserve this Blaine, but I'm feeling generous today so…" Blaine moaned as he began to think of ways he could be rewarded, he could get fucked, he could come, and he would be able to taste Kurt's come. The question was answered for him when Kurt pulled his head back by his hair and licked up the stripes of semen that trailed on his left cheek. Kurt held the come on his tongue as he leaned in to kiss Blaine, pushing it into his mouth as their tongues tangled together, pulsing, sharing the taste of Kurt.

He did this for each stripe of cum on Blaine's face, long slow licks with just the tip of his tongue, enough to tease Blaine with the idea of another taste of Kurt. The longer Kurt took licking up each stripe, the more Blaine keened and turned his face into Kurt's tongue. Each lick felt like an eternity; Blaine wanted nothing more than Kurt's kisses and his cum.

He wanted Kurt to force it into his mouth, to swallow it down in the middle of greedy tongue-filled kisses where Kurt would bite at his lips harshly to remind him that even during this more tender moment, he was still running the show. To remind Blaine that he wasn't allowed to stop fucking himself, even during this brief intermission.

They kissed for what felt like hours to Blaine. They kissed until he was so completely wrapped up in Kurt that his body was on autopilot.

"Turn over on your back."

Blaine barely registered the words but as he felt Kurt's erection rubbing against his hip he knew what it meant, he was getting fucked. He let go of the toy at Kurt's urging and flipped over. Kurt took over thrusting the fake cock in and out of Blaine as he began kissing him once more.

With his free hand he yanked Blaine's head up by his hair and kiss him slowly, teasing with the barest drag of tongue and teeth across his lips. Gentle caresses of tongue on tongue and soft presses of lips. The suddenly, Kurt pushed Blaine back down with a hand on his throat, squeezing tightly and biting harshly at his lower lip before pulling away completely.

"Kurt, wha-"

"Look where your hands are Blaine." Kurt said sternly as he glared down at his boyfriend.

Blaine looked up and realized that he had wrapped an arm around Kurt's neck at some point, the other resting on Kurt's lower back. He was supposed to learn to control himself, to do only what was asked of him, and he had failed.

"It's too bad I have to do this Blaine, if only you could have waited a little longer I might have let you touch me. But now…" Kurt trailed off as he leaned over Blaine, the tip of his cock rubbing against Blaine's chest, leaving a trail of moisture behind as he reached down to one corner of the bed. He pulled out a fabric cuff that was tethered underneath the mattress and proceeded to restrain Blaine's right hand at the wrist. He then did the same with the left hand, tugging on Blaine's arms to make sure they were appropriately tied down. "Perfect. You look amazing like this," Kurt said as he intentionally brushed his own cock against Blaine's as he moved to kneel between his legs.

Kurt stared directly into Blaine's eyes as he opened the bottle of lube that laid beside them on the bed and slowly slicked himself up, stroking over his own cock a few too many times just to tease. Wiping his hand off on the towel that he must have placed on the bed earlier, Kurt leaned forward and slowly pulled the toy out of Blaine, who whined at the loss.

"Shhh," Kurt said shaking his head, before lining up and thrusting his entire length inside Blaine in one push. Blaine screamed at the feeling. The slightly painful stretch of having something larger inserted so quickly, and the amazing pleasure of having Kurt inside him. Perfect, amazing, wonderful Kurt who was generous enough to do this for him, kind enough to fuck him.

Kurt pulled out slowly until he was about half way inside and then thrust into Blaine slowly, corkscrewing his hips when his entire length was sheathed inside of Blaine. Pushing forward just the tiny extra millimeter as he did so, a loud cry erupting from Blaine's mouth. Blaine's hips surged up into Kurt's, prompting Kurt to grab his cock, grip just this side of painful, nails digging in just barely as his hips stopped their motion.

"I told you before, but given your behavior earlier I think you might need a reminder. Remember when you promised me you would do anything if I just kept spanking you?" Blaine whimpered from the slight pain, "Well baby, it's not really what you're going to do, but rather what you aren't. I'm gonna fuck you now, but no matter how much you want to, you're not going to come until after I do. Do you understand?"

Blaine nodded, even as tears prickled the corners of his eyes in response to the thought of having to wait any longer to find his release.

"Fuck Blaine, every time you're so fucking tight," Kurt moaned as he slowly fucked Blaine, hips pushed all the way against him in every thrust inwards, trying to get as deep as possible and brush over his prostate on every stroke, just like Blaine liked it, just to torture.

"I don't know how you're always this tight, given how often I fuck you, and how often you go home and fuck yourself."

Blaine whimpered, his eyes, that he didn't remember closing, fluttered open to look up at Kurt.

"Don't pretend you don't, Blaine. I know how hungry you are for my cock, how if I don't fuck you every day you have to go home and take care of it for yourself. You can't make it through a single day without something inside you, can you?"

Blaine shook his head violently as Kurt let out a dark laugh and leaned down so that his mouth was by Blaine's ear. Hot breath ghosting over the sensitive flesh as Kurt nibbled lightly on the lobe.

"My. Little. Slut." He said as he dug his teeth into the skin behind Blaine's ear, that one spot that never failed to make his knees weak. Blaine's back arched off the bed as his hips pushed down onto Kurt's, which had begun thrusting faster inside him. Sometimes aborted shallow thrusts and other times fast shoves of his entire length in and out of Blaine. Kurt was intentionally teasing him, performing the exact maneuvers that drove Blaine crazy, just to show him that there was nothing he could do about it.

Kurt suddenly grabbed onto Blaine's legs at his thighs, draping one around his lower back and pressing the other one up onto his shoulder, changing the angle inside Blaine. The new position allowed him to get deeper inside Blaine, made Blaine feel ever tighter around him. Thrusting harder inside, Kurt trailed his fingernails up and down the length of Blaine's shaft, not hard enough to hurt, just enough to cause Blaine to shudder with pleasure.

Pushing Blaine's leg even further down towards his body, Kurt swiveled his hips to change the angle of his thrusts to avoid hitting Blaine's prostate as strongly. He rocked his hips hard and fast into Blaine's waiting body while leaning down to roughly scrape his teeth across Blaine's collarbone and suck a bruise into the area.

Kurt's hips started moving faster of their own accord as he felt himself get closer to the edge. Blaine knew that when Kurt came, he would be able to come, so he clenched his muscles around Kurt. "God you feel so good inside me. So fucking big, Kurt. You're right, I do go home and fuck myself on the days that you don't, but it's never like you. Nothing could ever feel as good as you. You make me feel so full and so perfect."

Kurt's hips stuttered again as he slammed in and out of Blaine, "Sometimes I go home and fuck myself on the days you do fuck me. I'm still all stretched out so it just slides right in. I use that toy you bought me and pretend that it's you, I always wish that it's you."

Kurt growled as he wound his hands in Blaine's hair and began thrusting with a vengeance, his hipbones slamming into Blaine's already abused ass, causing him to whine and moan. Three thrusts later and Kurt shoved his hips deep inside Blaine as he came, sinking his teeth in the side of Blaine's neck.

Pulling out of Blaine, Kurt ran one finger through his come that was leaking out of Blaine's hole. He examined his finger before placing it at Blaine's mouth

"Lick it off," Kurt said gruffly as he reached down to slowly stroke Blaine's cock, the touch too light and slow to provide any real relief.

Blaine sucked Kurt's finger into his mouth moaning at the taste and thrusting his hips up into Kurt's hand in an attempt to gain more friction. Kurt removed the now clean finger from Blaine's mouth and ran it gently along Blaine's lower lip before sliding his hand into Blaine's hair and turning his head to a better angle to kiss him. As Blaine continued to buck his hips, Kurt pulled back yet again.

"Did you keep your hands to yourself before?" Kurt asked, harshly yanking Blaine's head back once again. Farther this time, far enough back that Blaine felt his breathing restricted once more. He whimpered yet again because he knew the answer, he hadn't done what Kurt asked; he was going to be punished. "No, you didn't, did you? So what makes you think that you deserve to come, let alone that I would let you?"

Kurt languidly slid down Blaine's body until his head was level with his crotch and looked up at Blaine with a smirk on his face. His fingers wrapped around Blaine's balls, rolling them in his hand as he licked at Blaine's cock. He was right at the tipping point, just seconds from falling over and coming harder than he could ever remember. He felt that familiar heat in his stomach, his hips jerking forward, balls seizing up tight, he could feel himself starting to come, but everything just stopped.

He was on edge, trembling with the force of his expected orgasm, but there was no relief. He felt like every nerve in his body was on fire and he's going to explode if he didn't come soon, just burn up from the inside out. It took him a second to regain focus but when he did he realized that Kurt his had fingers wrapped tightly around his sac, gripping him harshly.

Blaine was writhing, thrusting his hips into the air towards Kurt's mouth, trying for something, he was so far gone he didn't even know what anymore. Just something, a small touch, a lick, anything to send him over the edge.

"Please. God, Kurt please, do something," his pleas came out as broken, whining gasps.

"By all means, keep begging" Kurt's voice had gotten even deeper, it slid over Blaine, made him feel even hotter, made his skin tingle. It's like his throat was raw from Blaine's cock and Jesus fuck that was one of the hottest things he thought he'd ever heard.

Kurt continued to slowly lick the head of his cock as Blaine's balls repeatedly seized. He was trying to come, his legs were shaking, hands gripping the straps of the restraints trying to pull himself away from Kurt's grip and free himself at the same time. All he wanted was for Kurt to let go of his balls.

He just wanted to come. He felt like that was all he'd ever wanted, the feeling overwhelmed him to the point he couldn't remember a time where he didn't feel like this. Couldn't think about anything beyond the heat in his stomach and the sheer need to come..

"You can struggle all you want baby, but as long as I keep my fingers right here," Kurt tightened them just a bit more to make his point and Blaine's entire body jerked, his back arching and hips rising off the bed, entire body thrumming with need, "you can't come."

A breathy moan clawed its way out of Blaine's throat, and he whispered another broken plea.

"You want something Blaine?" Kurt's voice was low and teasing, and as he spoke, he began to work a finger back inside Blaine. It slid in easily as Blaine was still open from Kurt fucking him minutes ago, his hole slick with Kurt's come.

Kurt curled his finger and rubbed Blaine's prostate. Blaine shot up once again, his body felt as though he'd been struck by lightning, pleasure coursing through him, balls pulsing yet again, drawn up tighter than he'd ever felt them. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, he needed it so badly. "Come on Blaine, beg me for it like the slut you are."

It took Blaine a minute for Kurt's words to hit him, but when they did it was as if a dam broke in Blaine's head. Suddenly broken words were pouring out of his mouth, he was begging, pleading with Kurt as tears seeped from his eyes. "God, fuck, Kurt please, I need to come. Fuck, I have to. Feels like…like I'm dying and I can't wait any longer. Kurt, please, you have to let me, you have to I'll do anything I swear, anything you want. Just please, let me come. Please!"

Kurt just looked up at him, smirking as he wrapped his mouth around Blaine's cock again. He slid a second finger into Blaine and crooked them to press perfectly against that spot just as his mouth sank down to the base of Blaine's cock. Blaine had never felt anything like this before, this was beyond pleasure or pain, beyond anything he thought he could ever feel, too intense to even describe. He was spasming on the bed, hips jerking in small thrusts trying for something, anything more than this slow glide of Kurt's mouth on his cock and agonizing pleasure of fingers on his prostate.

He tried to jerk away again, but it was pointless. He had nowhere to go, Kurt had made sure of that. Kurt made a humming noise around Blaine's shaft, and if he had been more aware he would have said that Kurt was laughing at him. There was nothing beyond the slick glide, press of fingers, warm heat and pressure, another thrust of Kurt's mouth down onto his cock and then –

Kurt let go.

He moved his mouth higher on Blaine's cock to tongue the head, his fingers spreading and pressing inside. Blaine came instantly. He came so hard that his entire body jerked off the bed and he thought he heard either the sheet or the strap of the restraint, rip from the death grip he had on it. Every muscle in his body was convulsing, his head thrashing from side to side, jaw working against nothing but air. Kurt kept his mouth on him, fingers inside, continuing to stimulate Blaine, working him through his orgasm. Powerful spurts were forcing their way out of his cock and Kurt just kept winding him higher and higher. He didn't even know if he could come anymore, the entire experience so fucking intense that he felt like he couldn't breathe.

His body was drained, he was done – and then Kurt pressed perfectly against his prostate, flicked his tongue across his slit and Blaine's hips gave another jerk as his cock pulsed yet again and sent out one last spurt. Kurt kept licking and pressing going just slightly longer until Blaine began to pulse dry, tears streaming down his face, vision blurred, entire body shaking with aftershocks.

Kurt gently pulled his fingers out and removed his mouth from Blaine's cock. Blaine just laid there, one leg giving an occasional twitch, stomach muscles contracting, unable to see anything or feel anything beyond relief as his aftershocks faded and he was left boneless against the sheets.

Blaine slowly began to realize that Kurt was kissing him, and Kurt hadn't swallowed completely; Kurt wasn't just kissing him, Kurt was sharing Blaine's come with him. The kiss was slow and passionate. Their lips pressed together gently, soft glide of tongue on tongue, sharing the taste of Blaine between the two of them. Kurt pulled away after a few moments and moved to lie on his side next to Blaine, resting his head on one elbow and hovering over him slightly.

Blaine opened his eyes as his vision cleared, and looked up to see Kurt leaning over him smiling softly.

"Hey baby, you back with me?"

"That was mean."

"You loved it. I know you did, and I knew you could take it."

He placed a gentle kiss to Blaine's forehead as he undid the restraints and slowly moved Blaine's arms from above his head. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and maneuvered both of them so that Blaine was lying between Kurt's legs, his head resting against Kurt's chest. Kurt began to rub softly at his wrists, bringing circulation back to the area, the entire time whispering sweet words and affirmations into Blaine's ears.

"You were so good baby, so good. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much."

Blaine whimpered and curled into Kurt's body, trying to get even closer. Tears were streaming down his face, but for the first time all week he finally felt calm and truly happy. "Thank you, Kurt. Thank you, I just…I needed…"

"Shhh, baby, I know. I know. I told you once and I'll tell you a million times, it's my job to know your limits and take care of you. I would do anything to take care of you Blaine. Anything."

He started to tear up again, but this time for different reasons. He was calm, he felt untouchable lying here in Kurt's arms. Kurt, the boy who knew exactly what he needed, sometimes better than Blaine knew himself, and would stop at nothing for him. Kurt, who would do anything in his power to love Blaine and make him feel safe and cared for. He knew that Kurt was the only one who could, or ever would be able to, make him feel this way, to make him forget everything and just be.

Lying here in Kurt's arms as his hands rubbed up and down Blaine's back, whispering words of love and praise in his ear, Blaine knew that all he wanted was to spend the rest of his life with Kurt, taking care of each other, laughing, being in love. He wanted to marry him and have children with him and get their first apartment together, and every apartment together. He wanted to wake up next to Kurt every day for the rest of his life, because there was no one in the world who could hold a candle to Kurt in his eyes.

Looking into Kurt's eyes, Blaine knew he wanted the exact same things, wanted them to make a life together.

"You know I love you more than anything."

"I know, Blaine, I love you too."

Because being there in Kurt's arms, held tight as Kurt kissed the top of his head and stroked a hand through his hair, this was perfect. That was home, and Blaine knew that he never wanted to leave.


End file.
